Mission Of the Heart and Flame
by Jezzmine Blaze
Summary: There's a new Ghost Rider in town, and it's her job to train him. With a new contract and old enemies, sometimes heart can burn just as brightly as any flame. Movie verse JohnnyxOC
1. The West Was Built on Legends

Mission of the Heart and Fire

Prologue

_They say that the west was built on legends. Some are true, while others maybe based on some semblance of truth. This one is true. The Legend of Satan's bounty hunter, a man infested with the soul of a demon; the Ghost Rider. Story goes that the last Rider was sent to pickup a contract worth one thousand souls; the Contract of San Venganza. The Rider did as he was order to, but when faced with handing the scroll up, he did the one thing no other rider had ever done before: He out ran the Devil. No other rider was chosen for several hundred years, until the Devil found himself a prodigy. A rider that he could keep for all time, even though she was not yet ready to take on her tasks. She made her contract out of love for another, and she waited for her time to fulfill her duties. She waited four years for the Devil to call her number, and when he did, she came willingly. Now, she has a new mission: Find the one who also made a contract out of love and train him as a rider. Jezzmine Harte has never failed a mission before, but this time may prove to be more difficult then she expected. For there is a clause to this mission. One that proves to be a temptation for Satan's female bounty hunter: She is not allowed to fall in love with the new rider. This may prove to be the last ride of the Ghost Rider. _


	2. On the Road: Truth of a Contract

Mission of the Heart and Fire

Chapter 1- On the Road

Jezzmine Harte awoke to the sun shining brilliantly through her window. "Dammit…..I knew I should have put drapes on those windows." She stretches and slowly gets up out of the bed. Making her way through the small room, she heads towards the shower. _Why the hell do I always wake up with a fucking head ache every morning? _Images from the night before raided her mind; flames and a roaring engine. Screams from the souls of the corrupt. An evil cackling laugh that filled her ears with pain and recollection. _I need a new job…_ She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower; thankful that the hot water had relieved some of the tension in her shoulders. She pulled on a tank and a pair of faded jeans before moving to a laptop and turning it on. While the machine started up, Jezzmine walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. Pouring it into a mug, she took a gulp of the steaming black liquid and walked back to the laptop. She checked her e-mail and then turned the machine off, closing it up and pushing it to the side in favor of a newspaper. The main article read:

**Latest on Motorcycle Madman**

**Believed to be a rogue from out of town, the Madman, as he has been dubbed, left yet another blazing trail for us to follow. The 15 foot stretch of burnt asphalt was discovered at 1 am this morning by a pair of neighborhood teens. Consistent with the tire treads found earlier last week and the previous weeks, it has been conceived that the Madman made yet another ride last night. Although no witnesses have come forward, leads have been called in and followed in an effort to capture this cyclist. **

After looking at the picture, she laughed. The people of this town believed their "Madman" to be just that, a man who had lost his ever loving mind. _Wouldn't they be surprised to find out it was actually a demon hell bent on ridding this world of corrupt souls?_

_I don't see why you laugh, Jezzmine. Your job is no laughing matter. Or have you forgotten the last time you allowed yourself to feel anything but obligation to your job?_

"I'm sorry, **_sir_**. Forgive my laughing. I just found it quite humorous that they believe me to be a man…you have a new mission for me?"

_Yes, that is quite humorous. Albeit, yes I do have your new mission. I made a contract sometime ago with a young carnival stuntman, named Johnny Blaze. It is time for him to fulfill his contract and become one of my riders. Find him, Jezzmine and train him. Go to the area that was once known as the Bad Lands and train him there……he may just serve as your new partner if he is a fast enough learner._

"Yes sir. Where might I find this Blaze character?"

_ Texas. He is something of a daredevil they say……I've been his…biggest fan since he was eighteen. That is your mission, Jezzmine. But, there is one other thing. You are not to get any closer to him than you are to do, understand? In simple terms, you are not to fall in love with him._

She nodded, although the clause in her mission made no sense to her. When had she ever allowed something as foolhardy as love get in the way of her missions? "Yes, sir. I understand. I shall head out at once and find this Johnny Blaze." There was no answer, save for the silence of her apartment. She sighed and grabbed an empty book bag; shoving random clothes into it and then pulling on her boots and jacket. Turning off all of the lights, she goes to the door and leaves; not sparing the apartment any final look. Zipping up her jacket, she descends the stairs to the road and makes her way towards her bike. Slinging on her back pack, Jezzmine starts the engine and takes off down the highway. At about five in the evening, she makes a stop at a rundown bar/hotel complex. Parking her bike in an empty space, she enters the bar and takes a seat in a back booth. The bar keep takes her order and then moves back to the bar, allowing her time to take in the place. As her eyes roam around the run down place, a shiver trickles its way down her back. "Black Heart" A tall man in a black duster makes his way lazily over to where see sits. "Ah, so good to see you again Jezz. Did Father send you out on another one of his stupid missions? Why wont you join me? I wouldn't waste your talent by making you run errands." His cold hand caressed her cheek and she flinched away from him. "Why don't you go back to Daddy in Hell, Black Heart? I'm sure he misses you." Her eyes flamed red and he laughed. "If that's how you're going to be every time I ask you to leave him, then I really should quit asking. Well, farewell Jezz. Can't say it was a pleasure." With one final smirk, he turned and left in a swish of black material, allowing Jezz to relax her tens shoulders. _I honestly cannot stand that bastard… too damn full of himself._ Once she was sure that he had left, she pulled out a map and glanced it over to make sure she was on course. During her studies, the bar keep brought her the drink she had ordered, and she gulped down the cold beer in one swallow. Folding the map again, she placed it back in her bag and left a five on the worn table. Exiting as quickly as she could, she pulled out of the bar's parking lot and hit the road again. A pair of gleaming red eyes watch as she disappears and then the black figure moves back into the bar. As Jezz storms down the dusty highway, screams echo through the night.

End Chapter One


	3. Decisions and Jelly Bean Blues

Mission of the Heart and Fire

Chapter 2- Decisions and Jelly Bean Blues

The sun rose over the desert highway as road sign after road sign greeted the alert eyes of the young biker. Jezzmine had traveled all night and in a few more miles, she would finally reach her destination: Austin, Texas. Pulling over to the side of the road, she pulled out a piece of paper with an address written on it in her tiny scrawl. Tucking it safely back into her jeans pocket, she revved the engine and took off again into the city. Following the directions imprinted in her head, she found the address easily and parked alongside the curb. Dismounting, she heads into the building and takes the lift all the way to the top floor loft. Not even bothering to knock, she enters the home of who she suspects to be her target, but to her annoyance, he isn't home. Heading back downstairs, she mounts her bike and takes off for the arena downtown, daring to hope that he'll be there. Heaving a sigh as she pulls up, she notices the huge posters advertising Johnny Blaze's latest show, set for that night_. Well, Mr. Blaze, looks like I've found you…ready or not, here I come. _

That night, she sits quietly in the stands as a white clad figure moves onto the ramp. The crowd cheers in anticipation as the rider guns the engine and shoots down the ramp; pushing the nitro button at the very last minute and shooting off the ramp and over the semis. Everyone watched with baited breath, save for Jezz, who merely watched with a bored expression. _He's just tempting death….I wonder if he realizes that he can't die just yet. _The crowd jumped to its feet as the rider crash landed on the other ramp, and Jezz's eyes follow the rider's every movement as his crew leads him out of the arena. She rises to follow him, and slips backstage unnoticed. The rider was left in a chair in his dressing room, while Karen Carpenter sang softly in the background. Jezz moved silently into the room and crept up behind the helmetless man. "Why hello, Johnny Blaze." Johnny jumped out of his chair and spun around to face the intruder. "H-how…how did you get in here?" She laughed and sat in the chair he had recently been occupying. "That really isn't important. I'm here to let you know that it's time to fulfill your contract, Johnny. You're to come with me and learn how to do this." Johnny's wide eyes scanned her emerald ones for any sign of humor, but he found none. "You…how did you know about the contract?" Slowly she leaned closer to him, eyes sparking darkly, "I too made a contract with a stranger….now it's time to pay Johnny. Will you come willingly, or will I have to tie you to my bike?" He shook his head as if to clear it, and turned wild eyes on her still seated form, "I-i…." Jezz sighed and stood up, "Look, if this makes it any easier, I'm Jezz." She stuck out her hand and waited for him to shake it. All Johnny could do was stare at her out stretched hand and then at her face. "Sheesh…look Cowboy, I don't have time for this. C'mon….maybe a demo'll get that brain of yours working." Jezz took is hand and pulled him out into the corridor. She lead him out to her bike and swung one leg over it, making herself comfortable. "Hop on, Blaze, time to see what your new job is." He swung a leg over her bike and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Once she was sure he was on, Jezz pulled away from the curb and headed to a darker part of the city; into the heart of the slums and bars. She spotted a man trying to mug a young girl and killed the engine. "Pay attention, Cowboy…." Jezz moved silently towards the struggling pair and suddenly, the night air was lit up by flames. Johnny's eyes widened even more as the girl who had brought him here was consumed by massive flames, causing the skin to peel off revealing the milky white bones of her skeleton. **_"Corrupt…now, it's time to pay the piper…"_** Her voice was raspy as her boney hands clutched at the man's jacket; lifting him away from the girl. **_"Stare into my eyes so that you may see your life for what it truly is…tainted by the blood of others."_** The man's screams tore at Johnny's ears as he tried to force himself to look away, but the sight of her flaming hair and leather clad frame held his gaze as she dropped the lifeless form of the man to the ground. Turning away from the lifeless corpse, the specter moved towards the bike. **_"This is what you will become, Johnny Blaze. This is the price of your contract. I am the Devil's bounty hunter. A legend beyond all that you have ever dreamt of. I am the Ghost Rider, and it's time for you to ride Johnny. This is the contract that you signed, and it calls for your service."_** Her face began to shift back; the bone being covered by flesh and muscle. Once she stood in front of him in her normal appearance did she begin to speak once more. "If I have frightened you, forgive me. But you needed to see what this was about. So, what say you Johnny Blaze? Will you ride, or give up any chance to save your soul?" He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by insane laughter from across the street, "Dear, dear Jezz……I think you've given the poor boy a heart attack. Let me tell you this Johnny. I can offer you a different fate. I promise you wont go through the horrors of turning into this….a monster like her." Black Heart stepped out into the light cast by the street lamp and Jezz growled, "What are you doing here, Black Heart? I told you to back off, this was my mission…or did your Daddy send you to make this any harder than it already is?" Black Heart glared at Jezz, but then returned his full attention to Johnny. "So, what do you say, Johnny-boy? Do you want to be a monster, or do you want to be free?" Jezz pounced on him before Johnny could answer, her fist connecting solidly with Black Heart's face and knocked him to the ground. He retaliates by springing her off of him using the bottoms of his feet; throwing her into the side of a building. "See Johnny. This is what working for my old man gets you….it gets you hurt. What say you? Join me, or join her and die?" Jezz shakily stands and spits a stream of blood, "Johnny…he can't give you those things. Freedom doesn't await you on his side." Black Heart lunged at her and slashed a blade deep into her side, drawing blood and a choked breath from Jezz. "Freedom doesn't await you either, rider. You have a choice, Blaze. Join me, or waste your life on my Father's petty and foolhardy missions." Johnny's eyes moved from Jezz's prone form to Black Heart's flat cold eyes. Johnny moved closer towards Jezz's unmoving body, though his eyes never left Black Heart's face." I choose….I choose to be that monster." He took a step back as Black Heart roared into the night sky, whipping past Johnny with a rush of cold air. "You'll regret this, Riders. You will wish you had joined me when given the chance." When his shadow had completely been enveloped into the night, Johnny rushed over to Jezz and lifted her into his arms. "You…you chose well, cowboy. Now, let's get you home….it's not safe out here anymore." He nods and then slowly heads to her bike. She tries to take the handle bars, but Johnny's hands are firm as he sets her on the back and he sits in front of her. "You're in no condition to drive this thing. Let me." Jezz nods slowly and wraps her arms around his waist. He starts the engine and they take off down the dark road. Once back at his loft, Jezz slowly peels off her jacket, and inspects the damage to her side. "Shit….he reopened it. Do you have any bandages?" He nods and quickly goes to fetch them while she peels off her top. Coming back into the room, his breath halts in his throat as he is greeted with the sight of her back; the creamy flash marred with her blood. Shaking his head forcefully, Johnny hands her the bandages and a bowl of hot water. "Thanks" She hisses as she roughly washes the wound and dresses it before standing up. "Here" Johnny hands her a black button up shirt before turning from her. She smiles slightly and pulls the shirt on slowly; wincing as the fabric brushed her wound. "You didn't have to do that. I…" Her sentence broke off as she realized that she had been standing in nothing but her bra, and that now she was surrounded by his scent. "Don't worry about it. It would have been painful for you to pull on a shirt over your head….think of this as…payment for earlier. Anyways, who was that guy? And why did he want me to join him so badly?" Jezz nodded and sat down on a nearby chair. "That was Black Heart….the supposed son of Mephistopheles, our boss. He's been after me for years; trying to get me to revoke my contract with his father and become his rider. Now, he's after you and he'll stop at nothing to become more powerful than his father. Even if it means killing one of the riders." Staring at her incredulously, Johnny shook his head. "Let me get this straight….you're one of these riders, and now I'm one too? All because I sold my soul to this…Mephistopheles?" Jezz nodded her head once and wrapped her arms around herself, "Basically, yes. You are bound to this contract, Johnny. There is no running." He stood and paced around the room; pausing to gulp down a mouthful of jelly beans. "Look, you can either accept it or not, but this is what you will become. You cannot hold the power of the rider in when you are around those who have corrupt blood running through them, trust me…the pain is not worth the effort. Now, these are your choices Johnny Blaze. You can either come with me and I will train you in how to use your new powers, or…you can stay here and figure it out yourself. Which do you choose?" Her eyes locked with his, and he slumped in defeat. "Alright….I'll go with you. Just, let me write Mack a note at least." She nods in acquiescence, and leans back into the chair. He quickly jots down a note and Jezz throws him a book bag. "Pack only what you'll need. Clothes and the like. Anything else we can buy…lets go Cowboy." Johnny rushingly throws clothes into the bag and then joins her in the elevator. "Where…where are we headed to?" The elevator reaches the first floor with a soft thud and she strides out into the night air. "The Badlands….Boss thinks it'll be a good place to learn how to use your new, abilities. Can't say I disagree with him….we'll have a cabin couple miles out of a small town." She climbs onto her bike and motions for him to do the same with his; which to his dismay, starts at a flick of her hand. "How…" She laughs and starts her engine, "Now is not the time to go all amazed on me Blaze. Hop on and lets go." He did as she bade him to and soon they were off; flying down the highway and into the night; into a new beginning and down new paths.

Mack's POV

"Johnny…look, I don't think it's such a good…id-…idea to….Johnny?" As he wanders around the apartment, his gaze falls to the note stuck into one of the many carafes of jelly beans. "What the…."

"_Mack, _

_Needed a vacation, and some things came up that required my attention. I'll be back in oh, a month or two. I'll be in touch by the end of the week. Don't worry Mack….I wont die on you._

_JB"_

Mack simply stood there and let the note fall from his hands. Flopping gracelessly into a chair, he raggedly ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit, JB,……what am I gonna do about your show this weekend? Why do you always…always do these things?" Grabbing one of the vacant martini glasses, he poured the red and yellow candies into it and tipped his head back; allowing his mouth to be filled with their sweetness. "What did I do to deserve this? God help us all….." The only answer he got was the tinkling of jelly beans against the glass in his hands as he tipped it to his mouth once more.

End chapter Two


	4. Home Sweet Home and A Prophecy

Mission of the Heart and Fire

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home and A Prophecy 

Jezz-hey, sorry it took so long for me to update. I was really sick, and out of town….though not together. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, and I may even post another two, if you promise to read and review! Well, enjoy.

A/N: the little '' sign thing denotes shared or heard thoughts. Like a telepathic link between Jezz and Johnny.

Twin pairs of flaming orange tail lights sped down the desert highway and through the darkness as the riders traveled the stretch of dusty asphalt. The moon shone down upon them as the dust flew from in front of their bikes.

_ ''So, Cowboy….almost there. I think we'll just settle in and start training tomorrow night. Sound good?'' _Johnny's bike swerved a little, but he quickly regained control. ''_Fuck….what the hell? How am I hearing you in my head? How am I talking to you in my head?'' _

_ ''All riders share a telepathic link with each other. Gives us an advantage…does it bother you?''_

_ ''…Just a little….I wasn't expecting it, was all. Umm, yeah. That sounds fine with me.'' _She nods, and they continue on in silence, only for her silence to be disturbed by the laughter of Mephistopheles.

_ ''**So my dear. You've found the next rider. Good…I'm proud of you. Although Black Heart poses a…bit of a problem, I'm sure you can manage to deal with him and train our newest family member. Now, you'll spend about, oh, three weeks here. Then I want you to head to Georgia and recapture the contract of San Venganza.**''_

_ ''I thought the contract was still in Texas. Where Carter Slade hid it.''_

_ ''**No, no. My rogue Rider took it and hid it in Georgia…near your hometown I do believe. Now, you'll train here, then move to Georgia and finish his training there. Understood?**''_

_ ''…can't we just go there, retrieve the contract and leave. I can finish his training in Texas. Before we go San Venganza to destroy Black Heart.'' _

_ ''**NO! You will complete Blaze's training in Georgia. If you don't…I'll just find that more reason to tell him about your, colorful, past. Am I clear?**''_

_ ''Crystal, sir. We'll train here then make the move to Georgia. Is that all?''_

_ ''**Yes. I'll be in touch. Good evening, Jezzmine.**''_

He laughed darkly, then his presence was wiped from her mind and she shivered. Johnny looked over at her, concern evident in his eyes. She smiles and gives him the thumbs up signal; trying to tell him that everything is fine, but as she does so, she hits a large pot hole in the street and her bike goes flying. Johnny quickly pulls over and runs towards the crumpled heap next to her bike. He carefully rolls her over and inspects the grave looking wounds on her arms, face, and legs. She slowly opens her eyes a crack and gently touches his arm. "Johnny…don't-don't worr-" Her sentence is cut off by a shake of his head. "Don't talk. These are really serious….we need to get you to a hospital." He moves to lift her up and she lets him, though she doesn't go quietly. "No hospitals. These'll heal by tomorrow morning." He laughs bitterly, and sets her on his bike. " You'll be dead by tomorrow morning with these wounds. You're going to a hospital." Johnny sits behind her and places his arms on either side of her body; paying careful attention to the gashes on her sides. Her hands lay gently on his arms and he turns to look at her. " We cannot die, Johnny. We are far to important to succumb to something such as Death." Her eyes are filled with utter truth as she speaks these words, and he sighs with exasperation. "What do we do about your bike." Jezz smiles, "She'll follow. Girl's gotta mind of her own. Don't worry, lets just get moving. There's a storm coming in." He nods and starts the engine, pulling back onto the road and taking back off into the decreasing night.

They pulled up to a ram shack type cabin, and Johnny kills the engine. Jezz awakes with a start and mentally curses herself for falling asleep. "I guess this is the place." He helps her off the bike, and just as their feet touch the ground, a loud roar assaults their ears. Tearing down the road and coming straight at them was what could only be described as a version of Jezz's bike that had been crafted by the fires of Hell. She gave a small smile and headed towards the bike, only to fall to the ground on one knee. "Dammit to all bloody Hell……" Another string of curses flew from her lips as she attempted to get up. Johnny helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist; lending her some stability. "Wh-why are you so nice, Cowboy? Normally no one would give a damn if I was alright. Why are you different?" As he was about to answer, a bolt of lightning sizzled across the sky and struck a nearby tree. Sighing, Jezz's eyes flashed a frightening red and the flames quickly died. Turning back to him, she shook her head, "Gods….sometimes I think I'm more cut out to be a fireman than an supernatural bounty hunter. Lets get inside, I'd hate to be the next to get hit with lightning." Smiling wryly, Johnny helped her inside and layed her on the bed; placing their bags on the floor next to it. Jezz began to remove her clothing, but Johnny's hands were firm when he took over. All Jezz could do was lay back and let him tend to her wounds. He cleaned and bandaged every cut, scrape and gash she had received and then he pulled a baggy t-shirt from his bag. Though it wouldn't be baggy on him, the black tee was certainly big enough so as not to put pressure on her wounds, and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Cowboy. You did a better job then I probably could have done. I'm grateful. Now, get some shut eye, because you'll need it. We start your training tonight….since it's almost dawn, you'll need all the rest you can get." Johnny nodded and went into the bathroom to change, coming back out and climbing into the bed. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Jezz shook her head, "Nah. You can have the bed. If I get any sleep today, I'll just set myself up in the chair." Johnny shook his head and got up; striding over to where she stood by the window and scooping her up into his arms. She yelled, pounding her fists against the wall of his arms, but to no avail. He gently layed her down on the bed and climbed in next to her. "Look, you're injured. I don't mind sharing a bed, but you need rest. You may have been doing this longer, but I still think you need sleep just like I do. So, good night." Giving her one last hard look, he turned over and pulled the covers around him. Jezz merely stared at him; little rivers of shock running through her. Finally realizing she had no choice, she turned over and followed him into oblivion once her eyes closed.

Jezz's Dream POV

Jezz's slight frame moved through the wisps of smoke as it traveled across the planes of her mind. _''Hmmm….haven't been here in ages. Sheesh, its changed a lot since last time.''_ As she silently moved through the smoke, her ivory gown swished around her ankles, and was the only sound audible in the mists. As she passed a tree, gnarled with age and bent over from the wind, a figure loomed up ahead of her and she stopped. "D-daddy?" As her voice reached the figure, he stepped out into the pale light and smiled at her. "Yes baby, it's me." Jezz laughed, running towards the man with tears in her eyes. He scooped her up and twirled her around and she laughed even harder. "Daddy….I've missed you so much…I-I 've been so alone. Why are you here now, though? You've never visited me before" He set her down on the wet grass and took her hand in his. "Jezzmine…I'm here to warn you. The battles you face with this new rider, you've never faced anything like what you're about to face. I'm here to deliver prophecy, daughter, so listen closely." Jezz stopped and looked into his eyes, which she now noticed were blue, almost as blue as Johnny's were. "I…I'm listening Daddy." He nodded and closed his eyes; taking a deep breath before speaking again. " Ye are the emissary of Death, as ye are also the emissary of Life. Heart and Fire shall be thy aides, though they shall come to thee separately when the eyes are blind. Trust in both and ye shall never be alone." AS his words rang through her head, her mind flashed a brilliant white and she saw glimpses of a couple locked in a heated embrace and a babies wail. When she opened her eyes, she was once again alone in the mists, though they were less thick now. Slowly she stood and turned towards the tree, eyes searching for her father. Finding no sight of him, she once again slumped to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself; allowing the tears to flow down her face. She jumped when a soft hand was placed on her shoulder; turning to look at the intruder through tear stained eyes. Johnny smiled softly and sat next to her, not saying a word, just simply wrapping his arms around her and pulling her shaking frame into his arms. Jezz rested her head on his shoulder, and gave into the torrent of tears crashing against her eyes. Johnny held her tighter as her tears came; soaking through his shirt. When they slowed down, she pulled away and looked into his eyes, hiccupping slightly. "Wha-what are you doing here?" His hand gingerly wiped away a stray tear and he smiled sadly, "You needed help…and someone to cry on. I could feel it. Are you feeling better?" She nodded, and layed back into his arms. "Ho-hold me….just for a little while." Johnny nodded and leaned his forehead against her hair, closing his eyes as they sat there. Wrapped up in each other's arms, in the middle of her dream world.

After several hours, she pulled away again and began to stand. "We need to leave. It's not good to stay here for any lengthy period of time. C'mon Cowboy." She held out a hand and helped him up. "What is this place exactly?" She blushed when she realized that he still gripped her hand lightly in his and began to walk towards a set of gates near the tree. "It's my dream world….trust me, it never used to look this way. The effects of being a Ghost Rider." Johnny followed her through the gates and back into his own body. He woke with a start and peered over at Jezz's still sleeping form. Smiling to himself, he layed back down and closed his eyes; falling back into the arms of blissful sleep. Jezz smiled in her sleep and turned over to bury her face in her pillow; never waking from the thralls of sleep. A shadow watched from the corner of the room, then finally turned and disappeared through the wall and into the night.

End Chapter 3


	5. Training Begins and Revelations Made

Mission of the Heart and Fire

Chapter 4: The New Rider Cometh- Training Begins and Revelations Made

The clash of metal on metal was what roused him from his sleep first. The rushing sound of fire was what drove him to the window; eyes searching fearfully through the dark of twilight. His eyes fell upon Jezz as she gracefully moved through an exercise that appeared more a dance than combat . Her swords danced around her as the orange flames lit up the night air, and Johnny watched in utter amazement as she quickened her swing until the swords were just twin wheels of flame. Just as suddenly as her "show" started, she stopped and gazed up at him. Smiling at him, Jezz motioned for him to come down and then moved over to a bench where a bottle of water was waiting for her. Johnny joined her shortly after she had taken her first gulp of the freezing cold liquid and she passed it off to him when she had had her fill. "Drink up, cuz you're gonna get thirsty later….and I'm not know for stopping once I've started." She laughed and clapped him on the back; moving back out into the center of the yard and turning to face him. "Now, what do you know about fighting. Any style…." He set the bottle on the table and shrugged; the motion sending the muscles of his shoulders rippling. "Not much….Dad never really taught me how to fight." She nodded, "Alright, we'll start from the beginning. As Ghost Riders, we have two weapons that enable us to defeat those who are evil or tainted. One is hell fire, and the other is Penance stare. Hell fire is easier to control as the element practically lives inside of our bodies, while Penance Stare is a little bit trickier. If you aren't careful, you can become consumed by what you see when looking into the soul of another. Lucky for you, you have someone to pull you back. So, lets get to work hmm?" Johnny nodded and moved out into the "arena" which was actually no more than a dirt circle. "Alrighty….so we can only use hell fire and Penance Stare when we're in our Rider guises, which are our true forms. We're still human, before you ask, but as Riders our true forms are that of the demon which possesses us. So, tonight we'll work on getting you comfortable with shifting back and forth between the two. So, you know that the demon inside of us is one of fire, and fire is harder than most elements to control. First you need to make peace with it and allow it to come to trust you. Does that sound corny?" She had looked so serious up until that point, and Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "Just a little, but I think I understand. Basically, this fire element is like a living thing…and it has to trust me for me to be able to use it. Right?" Jezz nodded, "That's just about it, Cowboy. Now, call to it. Relax your body and search inside of yourself; call it to the surface. Once you give it a little freedom in your body, it'll begin to trust you." He nodded and slowly began to relax the muscles of his shoulders before his voice called softly, "I am speaking to the fire element within me. Help me control these powers." His hand flexed out of its own accord, and a small ball of fire formed in the center of his palm. "Good, good. Now, try and hit the target." Johnny's eyes moved to the target that had just appeared on the other side of the field, and flung the blazing ball at it. It missed the bull's eye by two rings, and Jezz laughed. "Not bad, Cowboy. Try it a few more times, then we'll move on." As target practice progressed, Johnny's aim improved immensely. Jezz gave him encouraging words, along with criticism, and also a little bit of goading. Once she felt that he had at least mastered controlling his power, Jezz announced it was time for the next session: Shifting. "Now, you've already had some practice with changing into your Rider form…but, it was painful, ya?" He nodded and she smiled in empathy. "Thought so. It was the same with me…way back when. So, this is why we're going to practice just that; shifting between our two forms. Now, it's not as hard as it seems. You do basically the same thing you were doing before, only now, you channel it through your entire body and allow it partial control. Make sense?"

"A little…"

"It gets easier after a little practice. So, sit down and get comfortable." He did as she ordered and she followed suit. "Now, relax. Imagine that fire you felt before coursing all along your body, and let it take over…but not completely." He closed his eyes, and she did the same. "Feel it?" "Yes…" "Great…now let it go." At the same time, both of their bodies erupted into flames, which quickly died down to reveal the two skeletal Riders. If he could blink, Johnny would have done so, he thought. Rising to her feet, Jezz changed back before turning to him. "Now…do it again." This continued for the rest of the evening; them changing between forms with rounds of hand to hand in between. Finally calling it quits just before sunrise, Jezz and Johnny trudge into the kitchen, where he slumped at the table. "You did well for your first day, Cowboy. Grab a bite to eat and then some sleep. We'll start again tomorrow…" Jezz turned and headed upstairs, but was stopped by the call of his voice. "Why'd you make your contract, Jezzmine?" She turned and leaned on the railing; head in her hands. "I grew up in Smyrna, Georgia. Little town outside Atlanta. My baby brother and I were outside playing and I turned my back for an instant. He had run out into the rode and a car was coming…I tried to save him, but I didn't make it there in time. My family blamed me of course; I was s'posed to be watching him and all. So, that night, I tried to contact someone, hell, anyone who could help me. That's where Mephistopheles comes in. Asked me what I'd do to have my brother back, so my family would ignore me like they had before. I told him anything. I was 7." After her last word, she turned and went upstairs; leaving Johnny staring after her.

A/N: Dears, I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't posted in forever. Major writer's block, and to tell the honest to God truth, life has had a knuckle hold on me and has just now let go. Do accept my deepest apologies and you have my word that I shall not keep you waiting for such a long period of time again.

Sincerely,

Jezzmine.


	6. Haunted Past

Chapter 5: Haunted Past

A/N: Hey guys, it's another chapter!!!! I've finally gotten over my immense writer's block, and had a huge inspiration for this story hit me, so here we go!

Jezzmine sat in the branches of the lone tree on the property; head thrown back against the gnarled trunk. Her eyes studiously watched Johnny as he worked on his aim, occasionally barking instructions and compliments as he went. Just before dawn, she jumped down from her perch and called an end to his training, and she laughed a bit as he gracelessly dropped to the ground; panting. "That tired already, Cowboy? We've just barely started your training…it does get harder, ya know." This elicited a groan form the sprawled from on the ground and a chuckle from Jezz. "I don't think I'm cut out for this, Jezz…maybe you need to find a new partner." Shaking her head, Jezz sat down next to him with a sigh, "C'mon Cowboy. Have a little faith in yourself. You've just started. So you're bound to get tired faster. That's why we're training…so you can get better. It'll come with time. Trust me." She smiled at him, and he grudgingly sat up with a sigh and a nod. "Well, let's get some food into you Cowboy. Made ya a big breakfast. So you can eat and then go to bed." She helped him to his feet and they both headed inside; Johnny plopping into a chair at the table and Jezz going over to a still steaming plate of bacon and eggs. "Eat up, you'll need it for tonight's training." This statement elicited a groan from Johnny, who then tucked into the food eagerly. Jezzmine laughed and patted him on the back. "Don't complain…we're going out tonight for patrol. It's about time you had some street experience. And you'll need lots of energy for it." She gave him one last small smile before turning to leave the room, yelling "Leave the dishes in the sink when you're done" over her shoulder and disappearing. Johnny made quick work of the meal and washed the dishes; ignoring Jezz's rumble about having said to leave them. After a quick shower, Johnny pulled on a pair of clean jeans and climbed into the single full sized bed.

Downstairs

Jezz sat in the window seat; idly twirling a piece of her hair and humming softly to herself. _Heart and Fire….the fire part is bloody damn obvious enough. Heart, though…wonder what Daddy could have meant by that?_ Shrugging, she heaved an exasperated breath and layed back on the cushion. Her thoughts ran wild as her brain tried to figure out the prophecy that had been delivered to her courtesy of the only member of her family that didn't hate her. One thought in particular nagged and nagged at her mind until a huge gaping wound had formed from all the worrying that she had been doing. Damn it….I hate prophecies. Jumping to her feet, Jezz moved into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the top; chugging the vile liquid down quickly. With a small curse, she returned to the window and sat back down to watch the last rays of sunlight disappear from the sky. Just as she was about to go up and get Johnny, he came to stand behind her and watch as the moon rose into the sky. "Ready to go, Cowboy?" His yes was barely audible, even to Jezz's sensitive ears, but she smirked none the less and turned to head out into the balmy summer night. They rode into the small town that their house was located outside of and headed for the red-light district that took up most of the town. H_ere's where your training comes into play, Cowboy. Just follow my lead, and you'll get through just fine. _Johnny inclined his head in understanding, and they continued on in silence; only to stop as a scream pierced the air. That scream was followed by a wail and the sounds of a struggle, and Jezz made a bee line right for the source: a grungy figure bent over the now unmoving form of a very battered woman and a quivering bundle next to her. Jezz growled, but held herself in check as she motioned for Johnny to go ahead and handle the situation. Drawing in a deep breath, Johnny tried to relax his body as the heat of the change took over. Fire coursed through his veins as he felt the skin covering his face melt away; replaced by the bone white of his skull and the now comfortable heat of the flames dancing across his bone structure. He gave a quick glance to Jezz before stalking up behind the gloating form of the person they had hunted down. Grabbing him by the collar, Johnny hissed as the evil emanating from the person intensified. _**"You're soul is tainted by the deaths of those who are innocent…wallow in their pain and feel it as your own." **_The man's wretched screams glided over Jezz as she watched from the sidelines; nodding in approval as Johnny let the empty shell fall to the ground. _Good work. Lets go grab a bite to eat, Cowboy…food'll do ya some good. _Flames engulfed him once more as skin covered bone. "Does that….god, Jezz. How do you do that every night?" With a nonchalant shrug, Jezz climbed onto her bike. "I help rid the world of evil souls…that's consolation enough. C'mon Johnny." Without further question—though they still buzzed throughout his mind—Johnny nodded and hopped onto his bike; following Jezz to a run down bar. They sat in silence, ordering when a waitress came over, and then continued on in silence. Jezz's mind occupied with some unreadable thought, and Johnny wondering why she was so aloof, almost cold. She pushed the food on her plate around; toying with it and only eating enough for a bird, if even that. Johnny noticed this, and something in him just snapped. "Jezzmine, if we're going to work together, we need to be a little more open about things—about everything." His tone was frustrated, and dark; giving her cause to stop butchering her food and actually look at him. Sighing heavily, she nodded at long last and rose from her chair. "C'mon then Cowboy. This isn't a place for the kind of talk you want." They left after paying the bill and rode out into the desert, stopping at an abandoned watering hole a few miles out. Jezz perched on her bike's seat and watched as Johnny fidgeted. "What do you want to know, Johnny?" He stopped his pacing and faced her. "What made you do it? I mean, why did you make the contract?"

"I told you already, I wanted my brother back in my parents' life."

"Not good enough, Jezzmine. There had to be another reason…." After he finished speaking, Jezz pushed off from her perch and strode over to the dried well a few feet away; Johnny followed. "My brother was my mom's favorite. She'd go on and on about how cute he was, how perfect. When he got hit by that car, it made her focus on all of my…_imperfections_, that's what she called them. Daddy was the only one who even remotely cared about me, but he passed away months before Shawn. Mum never forgave me for what happened to my brother, never forgave God for taking my Father away from her, so I made the deal so that she wouldn't have to be alone with me. An act of mercy you could call it. Anyways, after that, Mom was in her own happy little world again. Nothing got to her, and she forgot she had a daughter even. Nothing could compare to having her little Shawn back. Only, he wasn't the same as before; she just didn't notice. It was kind of like something out of Pet Cemetery…then one night I come home from a friend's house and find her body on the foyer floor. Her eyes were glassy, and I knew she was gone. I searched the house for Shawn, and I found him in the kitchen, playing with a knife. He turned to look at me, and I swear I'll never forget his voice as he said: "The bad lady's gone, Jazzy…she wont hurt you no more.". Then he just, disappeared…big explosion and all. Mephistopheles came for me shortly after. I haven't been back to Smyrna since." Her voice hadn't altered during her whole story; remaining stoic and reserved. Johnny's mouth hung open just a bit and he came up behind her. "Jezz, I…if I had known…"

"If you'd have done what Johnny? What would you have done if you'd known that my little brother came back as a fucking demon monster and killed my mother before exploding? You'd have not even bothered, right? Too late for that now….." Her voice quavered a bit as a few tears escaped her eyes. Not even thinking, Johnny pulled her to his body; locking his arms around her. Jezz's eyes widened a bit before closing tightly against the emotions that threatened to spill out. He continued to hug her until the shivers that had taken hold of her body calmed down, and then he let her go slowly. "You alright?" She nodded slowly, and hugged him again. "Thanks…I-I really needed to get that out, I guess." He smiled down at her and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "No problem, Jezzmine…no secrets, right?" She nodded again, and they both headed back to their bikes. On the way 'home', Jezz tried to stop herself from remembering how—safe—she had felt in his arms, and how right it had seemed. _Get a grip, Jezzmine. You have a mission to do…and it doesn't involve cozying with Johnny Blaze!!_

They reached home just as the last streaks of night were erased from the sky; another bright new morning of rest dawning above their heads.

A/N: I apologize for any OOC-ness….i didn't particularly like this chapter…but it should work in the overall scheme of things. I've also gotten a few ideas for a companion fic to this one, centered around Blackheart and a new OC. I should get the first chapie posted on that one soon. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
